Mission H2: Blockade Run
X-Wing Miniatures Mission H2: Blockade Run is the second of the three missions of the campaign The Evacuation of Hoth, and is from the Rebel Transport Expansion Pack. Plot Summary As the invasion of Hoth rages below, the GR-75 escapses into orbit and plunges headfirst into the Imperial blockade. Imperial forces scramble to intercept the transport before it passes beyond the range of the merciless salvos of turbolasers. With the help of Hoth's planetary ion cannon, however, the Rebel forces may be able to punch through the blockade and make the jump to hyperspace! Mission Setup Rebel: GR-75 with Combat Retrofit, 140 Squad Points Imperial: 200 squad points The Rebel player places the GR-75 in the play area so that the entire rear edge of the rear base touches the Rebel edge. Then the Imperial player places up to 50 squad points worth of his ships at Range 3 of the Imperial edge. The Imperial player must split his remaining ships into four groups. To do so, he places a group token next to the play area and assigns one or more of his ships to that token. The group of ships assigned to group tokens "A" and "C" must have 45-55 squad points worth of ships each; the groups assigned to group tokens "B" and "D" must have 25-35 points each. Then the Imperial player places four scope tokens in the play area. He must place each scope token flat against an edge of the play area, and he must place each scope token beyond Range 1 of each other scope token and the GR-75. Then the Rebel player places his remaining ships within Range 1-2 of the Rebel edge. The Rebel player has initiative and two ion blast tokens. The Imperial player has three turbolaser tokens. Special Rules * Tracking Rounds: At the start of each Planning phase (including the first Planning phase), the Rebel player takes one tracking token from the supply and places it near his Ship cards outside the play area. The number of tracking tokens indicates the current round number (see "Objectives"). * Targets Inbound: At the end of the following rounds, the Imperial player must place the indicated group of ships into the play area: ** Round 2: Group "A" ** Round 4: Group "B" ** Round 6: Group "C" ** Round 7: Group "D" * To place a group, the Imperial player places each ship of the indicated group into the play area at Range 1 of the matching scope token (marked with the same letter). Then he removes that scope token from the play area. * Heavy Bombardment: At the start of each End phase, the Imperial player may place one of his remaining turbolaser tokens in the play area. He must place the token within Range 1-2 of either neutral edge of the play area, and he cannot place it under a ship. Then the Rebel player may place one of his remaining ion blast tokens in the same way. * Crossfire: At the end of the Activation phase, each ship at Range 1-2 of a turbolaser token and inside its firing arc rolls 3 attack dice and suffers 1 damage for each hit result. Each ship at Range 1-2 of an ion blast token and inside its firing arc receives 1 ion token, rolls 2 attack dice, and suffers 1 damage for each hit result. Then remove all turbolaser and ion blast tokens from the play area and return them to the game box. A ship that is overlapping a turbolaser or ion blast token also suffers the token's effect, even if it is outside the token's firing arc. Military Objectives Rebel Victory: The GR-75 survives after 8 rounds. Imperial Victory: Destroy the GR-75. Category:Missions